This invention relates to aircraft cargo handling and more particularly to a cargo loader configured to be easily carried on board an aircraft and deployed therefrom for the loading and unloading of small items of cargo such as baggage.
Although numerous systems exist for loading and unloading relatively large cargo and baggage containers that are carried by large passenger and/or cargo type aircraft, a need exists for an easily stowable cargo loader that can be carried on board an aircraft and deployed for the loading and unloading of relatively small cargo items such as baggage. For example, specially configured versions of modern, wide-bodied aircraft are sometimes employed by governmental units or business entities for carrying a relatively small number of passengers. Moreover, with respect to relatively large aircraft that are employed for commercial purposes, it is sometimes necessary to load or unload a relatively small number of cargo items. In these and other situations, the use of prior art cargo loaders that are carried on board an aircraft exhibits several disadvantages and drawbacks. Firstly, with respect to aircraft that are utilized for carrying relatively few passengers, the amount of cargo or baggage that must be loaded and unloaded does not warrant equipping the aircraft with a relatively heavy and complex prior art system. Secondly, with respect to aircraft that is equipped with conventional on board cargo loading equipment, activating and operating the cargo loading system requires a substantial amount of time and, thus, is not efficient when only a relatively small amount of cargo or baggage is to be loaded or unloaded. Yet, the elevation of the floor or deck of the cargo compartment of such an aircraft makes it difficult to manually load and unload such items and many airports are not equipped with ground support equipment that is capable of otherwise facilitating this type of cargo handling.